Red and Blue
by wearethechampions
Summary: John tried to sleep. He really did, but there were nightmares awaiting him in sleep. Scenes of Dave's betrayal echoing in his mind, stuck on repeat. WARNING: This fanfic is probably going to be very angsty so if you don't like, don't read. JohnDave angst, JohnKat, I haven't decided on a main ship yet lol, maybe happy JohnDave ending I dunno.
1. Heartbreak and Friendship

**Hi guys! For the time being, I'm not going to rate this mature, but in future I may do so due to self-harm themes. Maybe. We'll see.**

John's heart broke at that moment. There was a black dread in his stomach, gnawing, bitting, spitting, fighting. So he did what any logical person would do in this situation. He ran. He ran, and would keep running until he was hidden. So he could die inside in peace.

He knew what his friends would do. They would envelop him in the warmest of hugs, whispering promises of hope and love in his ear, but John didn't want that. He wanted solitary confinement. He wanted no connection. He was done fighting for Dave. He had for two years already. That kiss- that kiss with that stranger was the last straw. The killing blow to all of his hopes of being happy. Of love. Dave had lied when he said he loved him. There was no love- how could he have been so blind? When Dave smiled, it never reached his eyes. Even when Dave's face was stripped of his glasses, there was no love there. He must have been so confident. So confident that John wouldn't notice, that he was so enraptured by the beautiful blood red colours dave's eyes sub stained that he wouldn't notice the coldness to those beautiful fiery eyes.

He had been too blind to see the way Dave never responded to John's kisses. He thought he was just shy. Just shy, and manipulative, and a liar and a cheat. Yeah, he's just shy.

He said he'd never leave, that he would be john's forever. He had wound stories of forgotten loves and hidden dreams and told them to john. Had any of them been true? Probably not.

So, as he sat in his apartment, listening to the banging on his door as Dave screamed for him to open it, he didn't cry. He didn't feel the bittersweet release of tears, or the urge to get up and open the door. He didn't then share a passionate kiss with Dave, like in the romantic comedies he had watched with Karkat, or punch Dave in the face, he just sat. And with every passing second, he died a little more.

John tried to sleep. He really did, but there were nightmares awaiting him in sleep. Scenes of Dave's betrayal echoing in his mind, stuck on repeat. He tried to sleep, he really did.

The banging on his door had long ago ceased, the sobs echoing from the hall way finally stopped, taking with them the myriad of questions, suggestions, actions that had been circulating. 'Should I let him in?' 'He said he's sorry.' 'He had been drinking already!' But the pleas of John's consciousness fell upon deaf ears.

-

John decided at 6:00 PM it was time to roll out of the fetal position he had been laying in all day and check to see what his pesterchum was freaking out about last night. He had no doubts it would be his friends with worried minds over him. Trying to get through; or Dave telling him he was sorry. Begging, pleading, grovelling for forgiveness. He knew if he read enough of Dave's messages his resolve would be lost. No, he wouldn't let them sway him. He wouldn't give in.

He was right. His friends were all messaging him things like,You are better than Dave deserves!We all support you!Or, God forbid,Dave was really drunk! I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you!Well sorry to break it to you, but he did.He was also right about the fact that Dave was messaging him. Some of them, (as he had also predicted) almost broke his resolve. He held on though. He needed to.

-

At 6:00 PM Karkat had knocked on his door. Well, more like banged actually. "JOHN!" Karkat yelled. "JOHN OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" There was a pause on Karkat's side of the door. "IF YOU DON'T I'M GOING TO ASSUME THAT YOU'VE COMMITTED SUICIDE AND CALL THE COPS!" That was definitely not something John needed right now. Karkat had forced his hand so he begrudgingly got up and shuffled over to the door. As soon as he has unlocked it though, Karkat had almost ripped the door of it's hinges opening it. He then proceeded to encase John in a bone crushing hug. John hesitated, the silence so loud in his ears, before wrapping his arms around Karkat and shedding a single tear. A single tear that kick-started many. But Karkat was there. Stroking is hair as he cried his heart out and sobbed about everything and nothing. For that, John was grateful.

 **Karkat P.o.v.**

He and John had been sitting on the sofa for hours. Eating ramen, watching Nic Cage movies. He had thought that his ROMCOMs would've been a much better choice, but he didn't say anything because he didn't think that the Egbert would be able to handle thoughts of romance at the moment. John had fallen asleep halfway through Con Air and Karkat had turned off the movie, only tolerating it for John's amusement.

Karkat stared down at John's face in his lap with sadness and a little bit of longing. He had loved John for years, but he couldn't tell him. He'd never worked up the courage to. Well, he almost did, but then Dave had asked John out and he couldn't face the thought of rejection, so he hid it. He growled at the thought of Dave. 'THAT ASSHOLE'S GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING JOHN.'

Karkat heard John's phone buzz. It seemed that the young Strider had been texting John quite a bit. So, Karkat did the most logical thing. He deleted all of the messages. He couldn't resist reading just first one though. 'John I'm really sorry please come home' was what it said. Karkat laughed at this one. Why would John need to 'come home'? He was at his house. Dave probably meant his own shitty apartment, and Karkat knew this. It angered him that Dave even dared call it John's home as well. And come on, that message sounded so fake. He wouldn't be surprised if Rose had made Dave write it out of sympathy for John. Loser. He fired off a quick message.

'IT'S KARKAT. I'M AT JOHN'S APARTMENT RIGHT NOW WITH HIM SLEEPING PEACEFULLY IN MY LAP. READ AND WEEP BITCH. DO JOHN A FAVOUR, AND FUCK OFF.'

John woke up at 12 in the afternoon after a long nap. He smiled at Karkat, not knowing Karkat had just read, replied to and deleted some of his text messages. At least, all of the ones concerning Dave. He smirked at the thought of Strider's face when he read that he was at John's house. He just hoped he would stay away from John. At least for a little while.

 **Savage Karkat is my favorite type of Karkat. Sorry this is so short! John is a hurting little babu. I'm so sorry**

 **I'm such an angsty asshole. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if possible because I really appreciate the feedback and know what you guys like and don't like.**

 **Bye!**

 **\- Toast**


	2. Of Broken Wings and Doughnuts

You fly for your phone when you hear it buzz. Maybe it's John, forgiving you. You had never realized the consequences of kissing that man at the bar. You thought there wouldn't be any consequences. You thought John would take your hand, and walk you home. Then you would apologize, like so many times before and he would forgive you, like so many times before. But John hadn't forgiven you. Instead of taking your hand, he had walked away. Without you. That has never happened before. You had acted like a little kid with sweets. You got them so much you expected them, but when you didn't get them, you were thrown out of the loop. You didn't realize how much you liked those sweets. How lost you were without them. You let out a rueful chuckle. You were on a diet. One you prayed to a God would end soon, because without your sweets, you would starve. You're an atheist.

Your hands shook when you put in the password to your phone. You swear you almost dropped it. You click on your messages, and your heart soars and drops at the same time when you see a number one stamped onto the rectangle with his name on it. John. God, do you miss your John. A pain shoots through your body, going straight to your heart. Was he really yours anymore? You push away the thought. Of course he is. Your hand shakes even more when you raise it to click on his name. As soon as you see the capital lettering, your heart stops and you grit your teeth, replacing your worried look with a glare. Karkat. The message reads: 'IT'S KARKAT. I'M AT JOHN'S APARTMENT RIGHT NOW WITH HIM SLEEPING PEACEFULLY IN MY LAP. READ AND WEEP BITCH. DO JOHN A FAVOUR, AND FUCK OFF.'

You feel your blood begin to boil. John's yours! You had to stop yourself from shoving on your shoes and coat and going to John's right now. Karkat had been your rival for as long as you'd liked John. John held a special place in his heart for Karkat, and Karkat loved to rub your nose in it. You squeeze your eyes shut. 'No. I won't lose John to Karkat. Never.'

He couldn't believe it. He had left the safety of his bed- coaxed out by Karkat of course- and this is what he came out for. Doughnuts. He could have just eaten the pizza in the fridge, but no Karkat had said. It's been two weeks. You need to start 'socializing.' John cringed at the word. As far as he was concerned, Karkat was the only person he needed to 'socialize' with.

Karkat tugged on his hand, trying to hurry him up. Hell na. If you were going to go out, you were going to walk at your own pace. Karkat then proceeded to turn around and glare at you aggressively. Ok then, on the bright side that wasn't the darkest look he's ever given you. You roll your eyes. This was going to be a long trip.

I can't believe I convinced John to go outside. The biggest achievement before this was getting him to shower which he insisted he didn't need and he didn't smell at all. When you threatened to stop buying him gusher though, he gave in. You'd only achieved that yesterday before you were on to this miracle. As you pull john through the crowd, you pray to Jegus that he won't notice the amount of couples around. You just want to try a doughnut. Yeah, you think as you turn your head to look at john only a doughnut. 

When you have successfully dragged John the doughnut shop, you begin to tell him about the awesome doughnut they serve here. "But that's a couples doughnut." He says skeptically as he raises an eyebrow. SHIT. You settle on the best course of action. Which is telling him he's an idiot, because that's so obvious. "Oh. Ok... then?" He whispers. You roll your eyes and explain to him how you've always wanted to try this doughnut and your previous matespirits (of which there truthfully are none) haven't wanted to try it. He shrugs then and doesn't say anything. You high five yourself in your head for that smooth explanation. As soon as you buy the doughnut, you both sit down. They bring it to you minutes later. It's HUGE. You and John eat and talk, but you both don't realize your being watched. By very jealous eyes.

Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed and not as descriptive as usual. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway!

-Toast


	3. Author Note

Hi guys. Sorry about the absence, I don't really know what direction I want this story to take.

If you would like me to continue, please let me know and feel free to tell me what is wrong with the chapters already up. I have also been having some personal/family issues, so it may not be up in a while. I have a lot of work to do as well unfortunately. I am trying to fix and add more to other fanfictions and I hope to put an update schedule in place.

Hope you all have a wonderful day,

Laila.


End file.
